Another Dimension: The Ultimate Amalgam
by Nootra
Summary: Noah, Alan, Zach and Alan are lovers of space, cartoons and of heroes. When they hear of a spaceship launching from their city, they plan to stealthily embark. They live one of their biggest dream as they get to outer space. But an accident occurs on the way...


**PRELUDE: ALAN, NOAH, ZACH AND RYAN**

In the city of Aven lived four teenagers who were the best friends in the world. They were exceptional because of their extravagant dreams. Alan s passion was the stars and space travel, Noah longed to meet her superheroes, Zach wanted to challenge the strongest man in the world and the wish of Ryan was to see the Agape face-to-face.

Children of modern times, count them in for anything hi-tech, science fiction, space, martial arts, comics and cartoons. They spent their time and money on these, meaning starving at school. They lived in the same neighbourhood, attended the same school and were everywhere together. They often gathered at night on the roof of Alan s house to talk of fantastic adventures. As they gazed at the stars, they believed earnestly and patiently waited for the fulfilment of their dreams.

A spaceship, RM XIX, was launching from their city. As these four friends talked it out every day, Noah came up with an idea. She proposed that they sneak into the spaceship and hide there until it was launched. They all agreed after reasoning that it was their only chance of getting to space. They started gathering every piece of information on RM XIX and the astronomy base. Then they devised a plan for intrusion.

Once everything was established, they packed their things and prepared for the journey. Since his father was working at the astronomy centre, Alan got four air bottles from there; Noah brought provisions while Zach and Ryan sort out a plan for their breakthrough. Dressed in special space suits, the children secretly broke into the astronomy base and got into the spaceship some hours before it launched. Ryan was the smart one to whom doors gave no resistance.

And it happened that these four friends were found in the third compartment of the spaceship at countdown. Full of expectation, they waited quietly for zero hour. Then RM XIX took off, and the children headed for space. They were silently seated in the third compartment until the vessel moved out of Earth s atmosphere and became steady in outer space. After minutes of anticipation, the children stood up and looked through the transparent windowpane. Then they got the best of it. Alan, Noah, Ryan and Zach were amazed as they gazed in wonder at the mystery that was space. What a marvel it was to them!

They made a mistake though. They failed to enquire on the shuttle s stages of movement. The mission of RM XIX was to provide space station VEX M21 with materials for construction. It was never meant to take a straightforward course. It had to make a detour along the way, moving first towards Jupiter and then coming back to the position of the space station. What our friends did not know was that the compartment where they were found would cut off during the turn.

Indeed, near Jupiter, the small compartment was severed from the main vessel and the lone capsule drifted on its own to unknown space. Realizing this state of affairs, the children gave way to panic and feared all was lost. But with faith-filled words, Ryan reassured them and they were strengthened to face their situation courageously. Noah: At least we ve seen space, and we all agreed to accept the consequences of our action.

Alan: This is epic! We re presently living our dreams. I don t know about you guys, but this is the best end for me. I ve reached where I ve always wanted to be.

 **Zach** : Don t talk of end when we re only at the beginning. I feel something even greater will happen to us.

 **Ryan** : Don t we always look at the sky when we bless Him? It s now or never guys; let s put our faith to work.

 **Noah** : Saying it is easy but how do we do that?

 **Ryan** : By imagining and declaring what we want to happen to us and be certain of the outcome. Remember, we only need faith alone in Him alone.

 **Alan** : I knew this journey would be extraordinary. I m ready, so let s get started.

After wearing their space helmets, the children held each other s hands and closed their eyes with complete confidence. As they were communing with Him, a small meteor advanced straight towards them at high speed and hit the capsule forcefully. The impact was so great that it tore open the capsule, projecting the children into outer space. In this state of instability, they struggled and held their hands together to form a circle.

They were smiling widely at each other since what they were experiencing was what they used to talk about every night - floating in space. As they remained in that position for a few seconds, savouring the uniqueness of the moment, a bright light flashed from a distance and moved gradually in their direction. They kept their calm and pressed each other s hands while gazing at the approaching brightness. The light soon caught them and its luminosity engulfed them, driving them into oblivion.

The unpleasant sensation of water splashed on the face of a sleeper woke them out of coma. They got up and noticed that their space suits were gone and they were in their normal clothes. As they looked around, they found themselves in a beautiful large field with magnificent scenery at the background. They knew it wasn t Earth yet something still looked familiar. They were shocked when they turned around to see that the one standing behind them was actually


End file.
